


仿生人会梦见香菜鱼吗

by blancheriley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 路人攻/仿生人吴亦凡
Relationships: Original Character/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	仿生人会梦见香菜鱼吗

在靠近三环线的地方，我被巡警拦了下来，说要检查车厢。我下车去给他们打开，我说，只是些回收站都不收的破烂而已。一个巡警翻上去用警棍扒拉了几下，就把我放行了。期间，我听到几个巡警闲聊，说几里外的仿生人妓院，叫蓝色古巴的那个，老板被仿生人杀了，凶手还没有找到，又说妓院的仿生人全他妈跑了。说的时候那人用火机点烟，半天没有点着。我开车上了三环，这时雨已经下起来了。有一个人靠在马路边上走，我很快就超过了他，他一寸寸在后视镜变小，后来干脆消失在密集的雨点里。后来我停下来加油，又碰到了他，他浑身湿透了，仍旧在沿着马路向前走。我隔着马路叫他，他很听话地走过来。你打算去哪儿？我问。我不知道，他说，也许就沿着马路一直走。我说，你这样会感冒的。他摇了摇头：我不会感冒的。我很快就明白了，他是一个仿生人，一个还不懂得如何掩饰自己的仿生人。我说，你可以跟我回家。他的眼睛立刻变明亮了。

我怀疑他是从妓院逃出来的仿生人中的一个，没多久就证实我的猜测是对的。他一上车就开始嘟嘟囔囔，说不知道是谁杀了老板，那时他还在接客，等他穿好衣服出来，妓院已经空了，没有人在那里了，老板死在床上，喉咙被割开了，他很害怕，于是就跑掉了。他在车子上倾诉这些的时候，我在盘算把他卖掉可以赚多少钱。回到家，我叫他坐在床边，把上衣脱掉。我看了一眼他胸前的编码，顿时觉得有点无语，他是三年前的老型号，而且还是性爱仿生人，卖掉恐怕连一趟油费都赚不回来。他好像误解了我的意思，脱掉上衣之后，又匆匆去解牛仔裤的扣子。我本来打算阻止他，后来觉得也行，费了这么多功夫，至少操一次再把他丢掉。

他脱掉裤子，往床里面蹭了蹭，很乖顺地分开腿。他大腿上有烟头烫过的圆圆的疤痕，还有几条细长的，像是用小刀划的，不过已经愈合了。他注意到我在观察他，就坐起身，用手去摸这些疤：这种可以用胶水粘起来，这里，还有这里没办法了，就这样了。说这话的时候，他语调平平的，仿佛是在念什么科普读物。我有点不舒服，就把手指粗鲁地插进他的后穴，想快点结束这件荒唐的事。他的后穴很干涩，我插了一个指节就进不去了。我这才仔仔细细地看他。他个子很高，脱光之后有漂亮的肌肉，只有脸看上去还像个取悦男人的精致玩意儿。我操过专门服务男人的仿生人，他们瘦小、乖巧，后穴和女人的阴道一样会分泌液体。我意识到他大概是用来服务女人的，这一带已经很久没有女人光顾了，能够逃难的早就去了西边，不能逃难的女人在做着比仿生人还廉价的工作。

他似乎对这种情况已经很熟悉，见我没有继续下去，就开始舔自己的手指。他舔的很认真，他的手很大，手指又细又长，他把食指和中指插进口腔，眼睛眯着，大概是在色诱我。我说，别他妈磨蹭。他就把两根手指都插进了后穴，快速地操弄起来，发出急急的喘息，那可能有点疼，他又挤进去了一根手指，努力抽插了几下，他抬起头，眼睛湿润，声音听上去酥酥麻麻的：请您操我。我承认这确实让我有一点兴奋了。我草草撸了几下，就把阴茎挤进他的小洞。那里还是有点干，靠唾液润滑并不理想，但比之前好多了。我一插进去他就开始很淫荡地叫，可能有人喜欢他这样叫，他也得到过鼓励，但我听了只觉得烦躁。我扇了一下他的脸，他立即安静了，只剩下鼻音和小动物一样细细的哽咽。我很用力地操他，床太窄了，他的头常常磕到墙，他就往下躲，结果只是把屁股往我的阴茎上送。他射的很快，我冷不丁被他的后穴绞得差点射出来。也许他被操多了，习惯了用后面高潮。我不知道他有没有羞耻这种情绪，亦或者他对待它的方式和人不同。我戏弄他，叫他婊子，他都没有任何反应，眼神呆呆的，在高潮的余韵里晕晕地喘着气。

我穿好裤子就去外面发动货车，回来的时候他还在床上蜷着，光着身子，精液从他红肿的小洞流出来。我纠结了一下，还是把他拉起来，叫他把衣服穿好。要出去吗？他抬起头看我，我才发现他的眼睛很好看，圆圆的，像一种很稀有的水果，我搞忘了名字。我说是的，带你去个地方。这次我把他关在了车厢里，为了不让他知道回来的路。到了地方，我打开车厢，他很乖地去牵我的手，我说，你在这里等一下。我就把车开走了，我没有看后视镜，那会让我记起他在雨里可怜的样子。我很成功地把他丢在那里了，我想，用不了多久我就会把他忘得一干二净。

第二天，我打开门，他就坐在门口打盹，我傻了，不知道他是怎么找回来的。因为是刚起床，我很凶恶地恐吓他：不想被拆掉就给我滚。

他的声音很轻很轻：我好饿。

我没辙了，返回厨房给他拿了一点荞麦面包，他接过去的时候很识趣，对我低头致谢，走到远远的栅栏后面去了，好像是有点怕我会改变主意，把他手里的食物没收。我在门口站了一会儿，他只顾着吃，没有一点要走的意思。我跑到后院拿了一个铁铲，他就躲到了更远的地方。到了晚上，他又来敲门，用一只手挡着头，似乎是怕被我打，他说：你的面包好好吃，可不可以再给我一点。这下我倒是被气笑了，把面包全塞给了他，叫他滚到车厢里去。他很小心地跟着我走，但没有要逃跑。我开到了一个更远的地方，把他和面包一起丢在了那里。第二天，我打开门，看到他坐在门口，手里抱着没吃完的面包。

第三次，他迟钝地发觉了什么，表情很紧张，郑重地问我：你是不是又要把我丢掉？我就换了几种方法骗他，他总能被我骗到，但第二天他又会出现在门口。他遵循着狗一样的忠诚，用编程给予他的本能回到主人身边。后来，这件事变得不再像是折磨他，而是折磨我，我就不再做了，放任他在我家附近徘徊，我不知道他睡在哪里，他总是努力保持整洁，想在适当的时机再引诱我一次。后来他有点放弃了，但他很聪明，我在附近捡废品的时候，他就躲着远远地观察我。他知道对我来说，性爱的价值不足够让他留下来，有一回，他在我拖废旧引擎的时候过来抬了一下，被我默许了，他就时常过来帮我抬东西，放到那个曾经幽闭过他的车厢里。仿生人的力气很大，我听说东方的革命中，仿生人可以用拳头直接打碎人的颅骨，他们拧断人类的脖子，就像人类拧断小鸟的脖颈一样轻松。性爱仿生人的力气要小很多，但也比人要大，而且他们不知疲倦。他身上越来越脏，我跟踪他，发现他睡在一张废弃的小床上，那张小床在小型的垃圾山顶，月亮就贴着他的脑袋，像在偷偷吻他。第二天他又来帮我抬东西，我说：你好臭啊，要不要来我家洗澡。他就不好意思地笑了。

洗过澡，他身上有一股香皂的味道，很好闻，我就又操了他一次，我发现他偷偷做了扩张，原来他还没有放弃引诱我。我被他笨拙的努力打动了，操他的时候在他头顶放了个枕头，这样他就不会撞到墙。他好像也有点感动，做完之后很郑重地说：谢谢。我有点无语，好像被嫖的是我不是他，我就给了他一下，警告他以后不要在性交之后对我说谢谢。

我让他睡在沙发上，他个子很高，只能蜷在上面，或者把脚腾空挂在外面，后来我改造了一下，情况就好了很多。每次吃完饭，他就用手接水漱口，他太笨了，水都流进袖口把肘部打湿了。你不要这样，我从后院的箱子翻出来一只脏的搪瓷杯子，以后这个就是你的牙杯。他当然无以为报，就把自己送到我怀里，用嘴一点点吮我的手指。我笑他，你未免太廉价了一点，用一只牙杯就可以操到。他也没有被羞辱到的样子，只是用圆圆的眼睛望着我，把我的手指含得更深。

只有一次，他看上去像一个真的人类。

傍晚我们吃完饭，躺在床上无所事事。我让他给我口交，他就跪在腿间舔我的阴茎。他的嘴被磨红了，上面亮晶晶的，都是黏黏的液体。我叫他爬过来，扒掉他的裤子，掐着他的腰，用阴茎蹭他的会阴，他受不了了，求我快点插他。我又逗他，一边用龟头浅浅地插他，一边说他脑子里是不是只想着男人的鸡巴。他被我挑逗哭了，但还是没有表现出羞耻，我觉得没什么意思，把他轻轻一推，他就很服从地倒下去，被我逮住狠狠操了一顿。我打开电视，里面在播吵闹的动画片，我不知道是什么，他突然说：我小时候也看过这样的动画片。我以为自己听错了，叫他又说了一遍，他很笃定：我记得这样的动画片。我想起来了，仿生人确实有一段记忆，生产他的时候编在程序里，大部分是关于童年，目的是维持他的稳定。他说：有人骑在海马上，他们在做游戏。海马是人的朋友，是人忠诚的坐骑。仿生人是人的朋友，是人忠诚的奴隶。他的眼睛耷下来，我有点恶心，连这点施舍的记忆也要用来驯化。

妈妈喊我吃饭，他继续说，但我怎么也想不起来她做了什么饭，是什么味道，他说：我好想妈妈。

你没有妈妈。我说。

什么。他说。

你是被机器生产出来的，我说，仿生人不可能有妈妈。

第一次，他用错愕的眼神望着我，眼泪没有征兆地往下掉。我想他恨我，他如果想，完全可以扭断我的脖子。他只有在被操得特别痛的时候，才轻轻咬一下我的脖子，事后又很细心地舔。我牵着他的手放在我的脖子上，对他说：你有没有想过，你可以轻易拧断我的脖子。他像是被毒蜂蛰了一下，把手藏到了背后，他从床上逃走了，缩进沙发里。

我说：你可以去参加革命，到东边去吧，在那里你们奴役人类，像我们奴役你们，那是你们梦寐以求的东西。或者你就在这里等，等你的同胞来把你救走。

半晌，他闷闷地说：我是自愿和你在一起的。

我说：仿生人的朋友是仿生人。

他说：他们都是陌生人。你不是。你不是陌生的。

我没有理他，我想让他走，我不知道他为什么要和我在一起浪费生命。第二天早上，他真的不见了，可是到了晚上，我一开门，他又杵在那里，他说：对不起，我忘记拿牙杯了，我很想它。我被他逗笑了，进去给他拿牙杯。他说：还有牙刷。我又跑去拿牙刷。他说：还有。我说：还有什么，你快点说！他想不到了，只好轻轻咬了一下我的嘴，我被打败了，把他粗暴地拉进来，他这样子在外面一定会死掉的，我还是把他留了下来。

几天之后下了一场雨，他邀请我到雨中玩，我又后悔把他留下来。他喜欢淋雨，凉凉的，他说，很舒服。他也很喜欢听雨的声音，雨天嫖客操他的时候，他更好挨一些，可以听雨打在玻璃上的声音。我一边骂他是傻子一边穿雨衣，他一出去就在垃圾场上到处乱跑，跑几步就要摔倒一回，他一会儿消失在破烂堆里，又倏地冒出来。我追上他，叫他把雨衣穿上。他又是那句：我不会感冒的。我有点恍惚。他穿上雨衣，趁我不注意又往前跑，占领了一个小小的垃圾山顶，他好像一只白色的精灵，轻轻一跃就能飞到月亮上，我的心猛地抽搐了一下，我想：还有半年他就要死了。

这个严峻的问题似乎从没有令他苦恼过，他还是跟着我出去捡废品，附近已经没有新的东西了，我们就到更远的地方去。他总是不信我，我说：这里早就被翻烂了，别浪费时间。他就不跟我走了，硬要留在那个地方。我折回来问他，找到什么了吗？他就摇头。如果不是被我逮到，他可能永远不会告诉我，有天我看到他在山顶那张旧床底下偷偷摸摸，才发现他瞒着我捡了很多奇怪的东西藏了起来。我叫他交出来，他就小心地把一箱子东西交给了我。我捡出一张CD，放到CD机里唱，我说：好吵啊。他就傻笑，跟着音乐摇了起来。我捂住耳朵：以前居然流行过这样的音乐！他还是在笑，我看着他，他突然说：这些都是给你的，我怕你会寂寞。我受不了了，只好说一些有的没的。你笑起来很好看，我说，很傻。他在努力把好看和傻联系在一起，结果就是迷迷糊糊被我拐到了床上。

没有事做的时候，我们就看电视，看电视上的政治新闻、马桶广告和肥皂剧。有一次他眼睛发亮，非常兴奋：原来是两个人在接吻。我说：这有什么稀奇的。他说：你从来没有吻过我。我哆嗦了一下，把他的脸挪回电视机前：你好肉麻，别再跟我说这个了。

他真的没有再提过。有一次他又看到新奇的东西，又忍不住问我：什么是做梦？我说，你不会做梦，问了也没用。他很沮丧，一连好几天都摆出阴郁的样子，搞得我很没有性欲。我只好说，梦就是像你的那个记忆，只不过你睡着的时候才会想到，睡醒了又会忘记。他又问我，梦里是不是都是很美的东西，我说，不是的，也有很恐怖的东西，比如巨大的蜘蛛把你吃掉了之类的。他就一副很后怕的样子，说幸好自己不会做梦。

再后来，他连看电视的力气都没有了。他总是觉得困，总是呆在床上，现在换我睡沙发了。有一次我在看电视，听见他在叫我，我走过去，看着他疲倦的脸，他突然说：我想梦总是美丽的。我趴下来仔细听，他在我耳边很轻很慢地吐气：我梦见你吻我。我低下头，吻了一下他的嘴唇。我说：是不是这样子？他不肯理我。房间里有人在说话，我以为是他说了什么，就又凑近听，结果是电视的声音，我转身去看电视，电视里有一个女人在播报洗衣机广告，好奇怪啊，我怎么也看不清她的样子。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来自雷德利·斯科特执导电影《银翼杀手》


End file.
